Beautiful
by MyTwiDreams
Summary: Bella thinks that there isn't much behind the beautiful face of Rosalie Lillian Hale. Well, she's wrong...Femslash/AH/


[Disclaimer] All things Twilight belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. I just borrow her characters and make them do lovely things together.

[A/N] Time for a little Rosalie/Bella love; if you're not into femslash feel free to leave now. For the rest of you, I hope you'll enjoy.

_****Beautiful****_

Rosalie Lillian Hale is beautiful. I mean really beautiful, like being on the cover of Sports Illustrated beautiful, like being the new born Venus in the Botticelli painting beautiful; just beautiful in every sense of the fucking word beautiful itself. The blond curls of her hair fall down to her rounded hips and I bet her hair feels as silky as it looks like. She's tall like a freaking supermodel but fortunately she's not as skinny as those bitches. Still she has a supermodel-like attitude that is almost too much to endure, like the way she always checks her reflection in every mirror she walks by or the fact that she's painting her fingernails instead of paying attention to our Algebra teacher's ramblings. In a way she's right. It's not like she's going to need it for whatever kind of career she's planning to start after our Senior Year is over.

The bad thing about Rosalie is that she knows that she's good-looking and it turned her into an arrogant bitch, who thinks she's better than everyone else. Sometimes I wonder what would happen if her insides were visible from the outside. Would people be scared from the ugly grimace?

I really worked hard on her liking me although she treated me like crap ever since her stepbrother Edward and I started dating four months ago. He told me just to ignore her but I didn't want to spend time in a house where someone glared at me with those sapphire blue eyes that sparkled full of hatred.

One morning I accidentally run into her in the bathroom and trust me seeing her naked didn't help me deal with the complexes I had about my body. Damn it, Rosalie's body would probably give every woman on the planet complexes. Her breasts were full and the small drops of water that were running down her collarbone made her rosy nipples pebble. My eyes followed the small trail of water as it made its way down her flat stomach until it reached the small stripe of curls between her legs. Then I realized what I was doing – staring at a girl's body like some fucking stalker who was jerking off while doing that. Jeez, what the hell was wrong with me?

"I'm sorry." I croaked out and she didn't even find it necessary to answer me verbally. She just grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body and shoved me out of the room. For a moment it looked as if tears were glistening in the corner of her eyes, but of course that couldn't be. Rosalie Lillian Hale is an ice-hearted bitch and she doesn't' cry. It would ruin the perfect makeup on her already perfect face, so it's a no-go.

Yesterday I broke up with Edward. I told him that I wanted to concentrate more on school right now. Of course it was a stupid excuse but to my immense surprise he bought it. Maybe he just wanted to believe it. If it makes things easier for him, I'm fine with that.

The truth would have hurt his male pride, I guess and so I better kept it to myself. The real reason behind our break-up was embarrassing and because I was a hundred percent sure that it was my fault, I kept my mouth shut. The truth was that when I closed my eyes at night, it wasn't his face that appeared in front of my inner eye…

The engine of my rusty truck made a weird noise when I parked it in front of the huge Cullen house. I sighed deeply and took the small box from the passenger's seat before I walked towards the door.

This is probably the last time you'll be in this house, I thought as I knocked on the dark wooden door.

Rosalie appeared in the door frame. Her hair was twisted into a sloppy ponytail and her blue eyes were as cold as always.

"Hello Bella." She greeted me halfheartedly, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Hi Rosalie, is Edward home? I came to give him some of his stuff back."

"He's in Chicago this weekend, visiting his mother, but you can leave everything here if you want to."

"Kay," I mumbled and handed her the box. When my fingertips brushed against hers I realized that her skin was warm and smooth like velvet.

"I'm not his Personal Assistant, Swan. You can carry his shit into this garbage dump that he dares to call his room."

"Fine," I croaked out. Jeez, I should be lucky that this stupid bitch wasn't going to be my future sister-in-law.

I followed her into the house and nearly tripped over my own feet when I entered Edward's room. For a moment I kept staring on the small bed and remembered the few awful attempt of having sex that had happened on it. I really didn't understand what the whole fuss with it was about. It hurt like shit every single time and wasn't worth the whole effort of taking birth control pills that gave you headaches. Why couldn't he just use condoms? Oh yes, I know why…because he feels so much more without them, so much that the whole act was over in about twenty seconds.

"Are you finished now? I have other things to do."

What kind of things? Checking her hair for split ends or something like that?

"Hello? Earth to Bella! Do you want to keep one of his shirts as a memory or what?"

I inhaled sharply between my teeth and before I could think about what I was doing the words left my lips.

"Fuck you, Rosalie, why do you have to hate me so much?"

She raised one eyebrow in confusion.

"Hate you. Jeez, I don't hate you Bella. I don't particularly like you."

"You don't particularly like most people." I stated and turned around to walk out of the room. When I was halfway down the stairs I heard her after me.

"Wait!" she called out, putting one hand on my shoulder to stop me from leaving.

Slowly I turned around again, noticing that her eyes somehow looked two shades darker now.

"Yes? Have you forgotten to tell me anything nasty for good bye? "

"You really think I'm a bitch, don't you?"

"No of course not…" God, how much I sucked at lying. I really needed to work on that part.

She chuckled bitterly and sat down on the first step, wrapping her arms around her knees.

"You don't have to lie to me. I know what people in school are talking about me behind my back. And I honestly don't give a shit about that."

"I know. You think that you're better than the rest of us, just because you're prettier."

"Firstly…thank you for telling me I'm pretty. No one ever does that."

"You're kidding me, aren't you?"

She shook her head and put a wisp of her long blond hair behind her ear.

"Well sometimes the morons of our loser Football team call things like 'nice tits, Hale' after me. But I don't really consider that a proper compliment."

"Hmm, I see." For the first time ever I thought that Rosalie's life wasn't as perfect as it looked from the outside. The way the boys in our class and even some of the teachers lusted after her was disgusting.

"And just for the record, I don't think I'm better than the rest. I'm just…different." Her voice was barely audible when she said the last part of the sentence.

"Different?"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." She seemed embarrassed now.

"Just forget it."

"No, I'm curious now. Why do you think that you're different?"

She sighed deeply and shoved her hands into the pockets of her jeans.

"I don't think I'm different, I fucking know it, Bella."

"Rosalie…"

"Can I ask you a something, Bella? Why do you think that I don't have a boyfriend?"

"Because…well, I don't know. Maybe you just don't like any of the boys in school. King and McCarthy are both pretty interested in you, but you always turn them down."

"I would rather share my bed with roadkill than Royce and Emmett is a nice guy actually but I don't like him the way he likes me."

"I see. Maybe they're not mature enough for you? When you go to College in fall you'll meet a lot of older guys and…"

"They'll still be guys, won't they?"

"I don't know what you mean, Rosalie."

"You're really going to make me say it, won't you? Okay I will, but I swear if you tell anyone about that, I will…I will."

"God, just spit it out. How worse can it be? You're not crushing on one of our teachers, aren't you? Jeez, that would be gross."

She put one finger into her mouth and made puking noises.

"Definitely not, Bella although that would probably be easier, I guess."

"Easier?"

"I am a lesbian."

"Pardon me? You think you're what?"

"A lesbian…gay…I'm a fucking homo."

My mouth fell open and it took me a moment to remember how to close it again.

"Is this some kind of joke? You don't look like a lesbian to me."

She stood up from the stair and her legs accidentally brushed against my bare knees.

"See, that's why I'm different."

"Lauren Mallory is a lesbian too..." She had come out of the closet the summer after our fresh man year and was currently dating a girl from the Rez School down in La Push.

"I don't give a shit what Lauren is. She's a stupid cunt who doesn't have more than one single brain cell."

"Yeah, kind of, I still don't know what you're problem is. So you're gay. Who the fuck cares? Love is love. What difference does it make that you love women instead of men?"

"My problem is not that I love women, Bella. My problem is that I'm in love with someone who will never love me back."

"Do I know her?"

She nodded her head silently. Then, slowly, hesitantly she reached out her right hand and touched my cheekbone with trembling fingertips.

"It is you." She whispered softly.

"Rosalie…"

"I loved you from the first moment I saw you. You think that I'm pretty and yes you're right about that but you are…" She twisted a wisp of my chestnut hair around her perfectly manicured finger and pulled me closer to her.

"You are gorgeous. And I'm not only talking about the way you look from the outside. You're kind and funny and you really care about the people in your life."

I took a deep breath through my nose, trying to think of a good way to respond.

"When you started dating my brother it kind of killed me, but fortunately you ended that."

"Rosalie, I'm sorry about that but…I am…I am not that way."

She stepped closer to me, so close that her sweet breathe tickled the skin on my face.

"So, you're not that way." Her voice had a seductive tone in it that somehow managed to send a shiver down my spine.

"I'm not that way." I croaked out, feeling my knee starting to tremble. My back touched the cold wall behind me and she put her other arm on my hip.

"Not that way." She repeated as she leaned down. I made the mistake to look into her eyes, realizing that her eyelashes were thick and long like feathers and she didn't even wear mascara. How could one human being be blessed with so much beauty?

Her lips were on mine before I had any more time to think about it. Her kiss was slow and gentle, softer than anything I had ever experienced before. To me kissing was basically nothing more but pressing your mouth against that of someone else; that and the slobbering of a tongue all over your jaw. I never really liked it but this…this was different, in a good kind of different.

When she realized that I didn't pull back she started licking my lower lip with the tip of her tongue. I gasped for air and she used the opportunity to slip her tongue between my slightly parted lips. A pleasant tingly feeling spread through my entire body as he nudged it against the inside of my mouth.

Hesitantly I started to swirl my tongue against hers while our lips somehow found the same rhythm.

When she finally pulled back I instantly felt the urge to throw my arms around her to keep her where she was.

"See I know you'd like it, if I kiss you." A smile flashed over her face. Had I ever seen her smile at me before? I couldn't remember.

"Rosalie, I don't understand what came over me. I shouldn't have kissed you back."

"But you want to do it again, don't you?"

I nodded my head, unable to bring out a verbal answer without sounding like a complete idiot.

She took my hand in hers and circled her thumb over my wrist. My heart skipped a beat, making me almost feel dizzy.

"Stop thinking Bella. This is not about thinking, not about what's right or wrong. It's just about feeling and I can make you feel pleasure that you never thought to be possible."

Somehow I managed to follow her into her bedroom, without stumbling over my own feet. When the door closed behind us the small part of my brain that still was able to function reasonable had switched into stand-by modus.

"You can't imagine how long I dreamed about having you here with me, Bella." She told me as we sat down on the edge of her bed.

Her lips found mine again and this time her kiss was more urgent and passionate. My hands twisted into the length of her blond hair and I couldn't suppress a low moan as she sucked my upper lip between her teeth to nibble on it.

Then I felt her warm hands moving under my shirt, stroking up and down the bare skin of my back until she reached the clasp of my bra.

"Can I take your shirt off?" she asked me as her hands moved lower again.

"Only if you take yours off too..." I stated, reaching out my hand to unbutton her blouse with trembling fingertips.

She stood up from the bed again, her blue eyes never leaving my brown ones.

I licked my lips as the blouse landed on the carpet, quickly followed by the thin lace fabric of her bra. Rosalie wrapped her hands around my waist and pulled my shirt over my head. I didn't wear a bra underneath it and the cool air made my nipples hardened almost instantly.

"So beautiful." She whispered as she cupped my left breast in her hand and started massaging it gently.

I closed my eyes as I lay back in the soft sheets of the bed, pulling her on top of me. Her full breasts nudged against mine as she leaned over and planted open mouthed kisses down my collarbone.

"You can touch me too if you want to." She told me, almost sounding shy.

I raised my head and swirled my tongue over the rosy tip of her breasts above me. Then I sucked it between my lips and started suckling it like a hungry infant. She whimpered slightly and that noise coming from her mouth alone was enough to soak my panties.

She squeezed my nipples between her thumb and her forefinger while I cupped her full breasts in mine.

Her warm hands moved down my upper body, leaving invisible trails of fire wherever her fingers touched my skin. Then I felt her right hand stroking up between my thighs and I stopped breathing. She wouldn't touch me there too, would she? God, how much I ached for it. It was embarrassing, or no…it should be embarrassing but it wasn't. How strange, I thought. You don't even like sex…

"Try to relax, Bella. I won't hurt you. I'll make you feel good, trust me."

She pulled down my skirt and planted soft, featherlike kisses over the damp fabric of my cotton panties before she shoved it down my legs and I was completely naked under her.

Then I felt her velvety tongue against my overheated flesh and cried out in sheer bliss. She held me open with her fingers while her tongue moved up to the small pearl of my clit and back again to my entrance.

"So fucking delicious..." She mumbled so low that I could barely hear her.

She licked me greedily, and each stroke of her tongue sent new waves of lust through my body.

Carefully she inserted two fingers into me. For a moment I waited for the unpleasant sharp pain that usually came with it. To my surprise it didn't hurt one tiny bit, quite the contrary. Her fingers felt incredibly good inside of me and when she started pumping them in and out I had to bit my own hand to keep me from moaning out like a whore.

Her lips closed around the throbbing pearl of my clit and my inner walls convulsed against her fingers inside of me. Warmth spread through my entire body and then finally…finally the sweet release of my climax washed over me.

She kissed her way up my body again until she reached my mouth. I could still taste myself on her lips, sweet somehow but still tart and unfamiliar. Did every woman taste like that? Would she taste like that? Would she expect me to do what she had done?

"Stop thinking Bella." She whispered into my ear, while her hands caressed my face tenderly.

"I already told you that this isn't about thinking."

"I know…"

She took my hand and guided it to the zipper of her jeans. Moments later they landed on the small pile of clothes next to the bed. Underneath them she was wearing a thin black lace thong that formed a strong contrast to her creamy colored skin.

My fingers slipped underneath the thong and when I reached the small stripe of silky curls a low moan left her throat.

Slick wetness poured over my fingertips as I moved my hand lower. Carefully I inserted one finger inside of her tight entrance. Her inner walls stretched around my finger and she whimpered slightly.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?"

She shook her head and covered my hand with hers, showing me where she wanted me to touch her. All the time I kept looking at her face, watching her suck her lower lip into her mouth and the way her nostrils flattered with every breathe she took. The best part though was her eyes, which now looked dark like the open sea.

"Bella…oh Bella…don't stop…oh please don't stop. You're going to make me…oh fuck…Bella."

How much I loved the way she said my name in that husky voice…

Moments later her entire body went ridged and I could feel her clit pulsating against my fingertips.

I pulled them out of her thong and hesitantly licked her essence off with the tip of my tongue. She tasted sweet like wild honey and I wondered how it would feel like to taste her while she climaxed against my tongue.

She rested her head against my shoulder and sighed deeply. I started massaging her scalp with my fingertips. For the first time I was close enough to recognize the different shades of blond in it as the sunlight reflected on her head. Her body was still covered by a blush, turning her skin into prefect rosy cream color.

"Like what you see?" she asked me as her fingertips caressed my face tenderly.

"Yes, I do, a lot actually."

And yes, right now I knew it better than ever before…that Rosalie Lillian Hale is beautiful.


End file.
